Kuntilanak
by Hibari Misaki Cavallone
Summary: Misaki adalah seorang anak yg terhormat dia selalu memimpikan 2 sepasang kekasih dan akhir'y Misaki dan sahabat'y mencari tau siapa 2 sepasang kekasih itu sebenar'y / sedikit OOC , Gaje , OC dan AU / KisexOC , MidoXFem!KuroXAka , AomineXMomoi, MurasakibaraxFem!Himuro / bukan horor beneran ini comedi *Mungkin*
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fic pertama Misakicchi~ssu...jujur aja aku doki doki banget lho *jgn lebay deh* untuk uplode fic pertama aku~ssu...mudah2an kalian suka~ssu / Misakicchi minta maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ataupun membuat cerita yang membosankan~ssu / Jujur aja aku bingung banget mau kasih judul apa tapi karena ada sosok "Kuntilanak" jadi aku kasih judul "Kuntilanak" deh~ssu tapi gak usah khawatir kok ini cerita gak horor bgt kok ada Comedi~ssu / Jadi selamat menikmati cerita yang GAJE BANGET~ssu xD**

**Disclaimer : Ini KnB Anime, Manga dan Originaly punya Todatoshi Fujumaki-Sensei semua~ssu / Misakicchi cuma pinjem Chara doank kok~ssu**

**Warning : Sedikit OOC, OC dan AU**

**Pairing : Kise x OC , Mido x Fem!Kuro x Aka , Aomine x Momoi , Murasakibara x Fem!Himuro**

* * *

_**Alam Mimpi**_

"Aku sayang kamu Shintarou" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan aku

"Aku juga sayang kamu" ucap lelaki itu

Mereka berdua pun berciuman tapi tiba2 ada seseorang yg datang sambil membawa parang

"awas Shintarou" ucap gadis itu yg langsung mendorong orang yg ia peluk

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak gadis itu

_**Alam Sadar**_

"aaaaaaa" teriak aku yang sadar dari tidur aku

"siapa orang yg ada di mimpi aku tadi?" batin aku

Oya Hajimemashite minna...Watashi wa Akashi Misaki…Aku itu anak tunggal dan anak dari keluarga yang terhormat…Aku sekolah di SMA Teikou dan aku punya sahabat ada Dakian *ditentang Aomine* maksud'y Aomine Daiki , Momoi Satsuki, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuna oh ya satu lagi Aku punya pacar nama'y Kise Ryouta si model yang Tampan *Teheeee*…..Aku gak tw knp tapi akhir2 ini Aku selalu mimpi tentang seorang kekasih tadi

_**Sekolah**_

_**Misaki Pov**_

"Ohayou Misakicchi" sapa Kise

"Ohayou" ucap aku lesu

"Kamu knp Misa-chan?" tanya Momoi

"maksud kamu?"

"kamu knp kok kamu lesu?" jls Momoi

"owh aku gak tw nihhh Satsuki aku masih aja mimpi tentang seorang kekasih itu" jls aku

"truz gimana?" tanya Murasakibara kepo sambil makan snack

"ehhh kok kalian semua malah jadi introgasi Misakicchi sih kan kasian~ssu" ucap kise sambil memeluk aku

"idihhh kacian deh Mura" ucap Aomine yg lagi baca majalah Mai-chan'y

"ah Mine-chin jahat" ucap Murasakibara yang masih ngunyah snack

"udah lah gak usah difikirkan" ucap aku yg mengalihkan pembicaraan

"OK" ucap semua'y

"Ryouta-kun kita kekantin yukzz" ajak aku

"ayo Misakicchi" ucap Kise yg langsung gandeng Aku

_**Kantin**_

"km mw makan apa?" tanya Kise

"Aku mw Burger satu dan jangan lupa Vanilla Milkshack" ucap aku…Vanilla Milkshack adalah kesukaan aku karena kecanduan jadi Otou-san selalu memperingatiku untuk mengurangi'y

"ntar ya aku pesan dulu"

Di saat Kise sedang memesan Burger dan Vanilla Milkshack tiba2 aku melihat cwe yg ada dimimpi aku yg sedang menggendong bayi

"dia kan cwe itu?" batin ku

Aku pun langsung ke arah cwe itu tapi dia malah menghindar…aku pun mengikuti dia sampai di toilet

_**Toilet**_

"Kamu siapa sih?" ucap aku yg membuka satu persatu kamar mandi

"aaaaa" teriak aku

Semua anak2 yg ada di dekat toilet pun masuk ke toilet

"Misaki-chan?" ucap Himuro yg terkejut melihat ku yg telah pingsan

"Misa-chin knp tu Tatsu-chin?" tanya Murasakibara Pacar Himuro Tatsuna

"aku gak tw Atsushi mending skrang kamu angkat dia ke UKS"

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Gimana cerita'y?seru kah?maaf ya pendek soal'y ini yg pertama~ssu / Chap.2 entah besok atau lusa~ssu / jadi Misakicchi minta Review minna~ssu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Ini KnB Anime, Manga dan Originaly punya Todatoshi Fujumaki-Sensei semua~ssu / Misakicchi cuma pinjem Chara doank kok~ssu**

**Warning : Sedikit OOC, OC dan AU**

**Pairing : Kise x OC , Mido x Fem!Kuro x Aka , Aomine x Momoi , Murasakibara x Fem!Himuro**

* * *

_**UKS**_

"Misakicchi" ucap Kise yg sedang menggenggam tangan ku

"Ryouta"

"kamu knp Misaki-chan?" tanya Himuro

"Aku liat cwe itu lagi Tatsu" jls aku

"cwe dlm mimpi km itu?" tanya Momoi

"iya Satsuki"

"truz tadi kamu knlan gak sama cwe itu?" tanya Murasakibara serius

"Atsushi/Mukkun/Mura/Murasakicchi" ucap Himuro,Momoi,Aomine,Kise

"Aku gak sempet kenalan Atsushi tp klo sempet aku mw kamu" cadaku

"ah Misa-chin jahat" ucap Murasakibara cemberut

"udh Atsushi ga boleh sedih" bujuk ku

"ia deh" ucap Murasakibara senyum

"Murasakicchi jgn deket2 sama Misakicchi'ku…awas ya" ancam Kise

"Kise mana mungkin Atsushi'ku suka ama Misaki-chan kan gak mungkin" elak Himuro

_"itu mungkin Tatsu-chin karna aku emang sayang sama Misa-chin" batin Murasakibara_

"udah lah ga usah debat….nanti jadi main ke rumah aku kan" tanya ku

"jadi" all

_**Rumah Aku**_

"gila kamu Misaki masa mau tinggal di sini sendiri" ucap Aomine yg tiba2 jadi parno *maklum'lah Aominecchi penakut* *ditendang Aomine*

"emang knp sih Daiki?" tanyaku

"kaya kuburan tw" jawab Momoi yg ikut2'an parno

"ia bener Misakicchi" tambah Kise

"ahh kalian semua komen rumah aku aja"

_**Diruang Tamu**_

"ehh Otou-san kamu mana?" tanya Himuro yang sedang makan Maibou sama Murasakibara di sofa

"Otou-san lg ke luar negeri"

"ohh" ucap Himuro

Otou-san selalu pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis klo pulang 2 minggu sebulan *itu mah mending*…kenapa aku tinggal sendiri?kemana pembantu?karena mereka cuti 3 minggu jadi aku tinggal sendiri deh di rumah…itu sudah biasa Teheee

_**Kamar aku**_

_**Kise pov**_

"kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Misakicchi

"ahh malas di bawah"

"nee Misakicchi kapan kita melakukan _kiss~ssu_?udh lama kita melakukan itu~ssu" *ihh Kise mecum*

"Gomen ne Ryouta-kun…aku lagi males" ucap Misakicchi

"Ayo lah Misakicchi" ucap aku memelas

"ia dehhh..jgn kasar2" ucap Misakicchi pasrah

"sip"

Adengan pun di mulai

Udah deket

5 cm

.

.

4 cm

.

.

3 cm

.

.

2 cm

.

.

daaannnnnn

Tiba2 ada yg mengetuk pintu…. "Tok Tok Tok"

"ah ganggu aja~ssu" ucap Kise kesal…Kise pun membuka pintu

"Misakicchi?" ucap ku kaget

"knp Ryouta-kun kok kaget gitu?" tanya Misakicchi

"klo km disini truz yg itu siapa~ssu?" tanya ku yg langsung menunjuk ke kasur

"siapa Ryouta-kun ga ada orang" jls Misakicchi

" eh gpp kok~ssu"

"ohhh" Misakicchi hanya ber-o ria

_**End Kise Pov**_

_**Ruang tamu**_

"ohh ya kita main jelangkung yukzz" ajak Murasakibara *pembaca : emang ada jelangkung di jepang / Misakicchi : teheeee anggap aja ada / Misakicchi langsung di lempar / Abaikan*

"jelangkung?buat apa?" tanya ku

"iseng aja gitu kan rumah Misa-chin serem jadi cucok lah" *lah knp Murasakibara jadi bencong?*

"oke tp yg lain gimana?"

"aq setuju Misakicchi" ucap Kise yg langsung duduk di dekat ku

"Aku sama Momo-chan ugh setuju" ucap Himuro

"Aku ngikut aja" ucap Aomine pasrah

_**Mulai**_

Jelangkung jelangsek pulang tak di antar apalagi di jemput jelangkung jelangsek disini ada pesta *Misakicchi : lah kok baca mantra'y asal / Murasakibara : biarin aja deh / Misakicchi sweatdropp*

Tiba2 angin bertiup kencang dan SOSOK CWE MEMAKAI BAJU PUTIH TEPAT DI TENGAH KAMI

"aaaaaaaaa" triak kami semua ketakutan tapi yg paling heboh Aomine dan Momoi

Aku dan Murasakibara ke belakan pintu

Momoi dan Kise ke bawah meja

Homuro dan Aomine di belakang sofa

"gimana ngejar'y ya?" tanya tante kunti *Misakicchi : yaelah tante bukan'y ngejar kok malah nanya? / Tante Kunti : biarin teserah gw donk ini mulut gw bukan mulut loe kok loe yg sewot / Misakicchi sweatdropp*

"kok bingung tante" tanya Murasakibara polos dan asal ceplos jawab *yaelah ni atu ugh ikut2an*

"ya iyalah Aku binggung kalian semua mencar gitu" jls tante kunti

"oh iyaya kami lupa" ucap kami semua *apa perasaan Misakicchi aja ya apakah mereka di sadar?*

"aaaaaaa" triak km lagi

"lah kalian knp?" tanya tante kunti

"kita baru sadar klo kita ngomong sama tante kunti beneran" ucap kami semua yg langsung pingsan di tempat

* * *

**Akhir'y beres ugh ni chap.2~ssu...Gimana cerita'y~ssu?seru kah~ssu?gomen ne klo ada kata2 yg salah...Misakicchi minta Review Minnacchii**

**Aratsuuuki : Makasih saran'y..Teheee nama'y ugh baru pertama...kurang panjang ya gomen ne Misakicchi udh usaha'in agar panjang cerita'y tapi kaya'y yg chapter 3 kaya'y panjang...sekali makasih saran'y :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Ini KnB Anime, Manga dan Originaly punya Todatoshi Fujumaki-Sensei semua~ssu / Misakicchi cuma pinjem Chara doank kok~ssu**

**Warning : Sedikit OOC, OC dan AU**

**Pairing : Kise x OC , Mido x Fem!Kuro x Aka , Aomine x Momoi , Murasakibara x Fem!Himuro**

* * *

_** Pagi Hari = Dirumah Aku**_

_**Misaki**_** Pov**

Satu persatu dari kami bangun.

"Untung cuma mimpi/~ssu." Kata kami semua serentak….Kami semua pun terkejut dan melihat satu sama lain.

"Jadi yang tadi malam nyata?" Tanya Momoi ketakutan.

"Bisa jadi Satsuki." Jawab Aomine.

"Atsushhhhiiiii." Ucap ku marah.

"Kamu kenapa Misakicchii?" Tanya Kise.

"Itu si Atsushi katanya main jelangkung cuma becandaan kok jadi beneran." Ucap ku manja.

"Iya nihh Atsushi yel-yel nya kan jelangkung kok yang datang si kunti sih?" Tambah Himuro…Murasakibara pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya udah lah gak usah difikirin mending sekarang kalian mandi dan kita berangkat ke sekolah bareng-bareng." Ucap ku yang langsung berdiri.

"OK/~ssu." Ucap semua.

_**End Misaki Pov**_

_** Didepan Kamar Mandi**_

_**Normal Pov**_

"Aku duluan Murasakicchi." Ucap Kise yang mendorong Murasakibara.

"Aku duluan Kise." Ucap Aomine yang menarik tangan Kise.

"Ehh Dakian aku duluan." Ucap Murasakibara.

Karena rebutan mereka pun sama-sama masuk kamar mandi. *Hayooo mikirin apaan?ingat ini bukan Yaoi lhooo xD*

_** Didalam Kamar Mandi**_

"aaaaaaaaaaaa." Ucap Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba berteriak...mereka pun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

_** Di Kamar Aku**_

"Kamu kenapa Ryouta-kun, Daiki, Atsushi?" Tanya Misaki.

"Kita liat si kunti lagi mandi busa." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Apa?yang bener aja." Ledek kami gak percaya.

"Bener Misakicchi." Ucap Kise.

"Masa sih?" Tanya Himuro masih gak percaya.

"Aku gak percaya." Ucap Misaki yang langsung using mereka bertiga keluar…Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun mandi bareng gara-gara takut.

_**End Normal Pov**_

_** Sekolah**_

_**Misaki Pov**_

"Liat deh cewe itu." Suruh ku.

"Cewe mana?" Tanya Aomine.

"Itu." Ucap ku sambil nunjuk seorang cewe yang memakai seragam seperti kami yang berambut panjang biru yang sama dengan ku.

"Dia siapa ya?" Tanya Himuro.

"Aku kaya nya pernah liat dia deh tapi dimana ya." Ucap ku yang sambil mikir-mikir.

"Ahh perasaan kamu aja kali~ssu." Ucap Kise…Tak lama kemudian.

"Oh iya Aku ingat dia kan cewe yang ada di dalam mimpi aku." Ucap ku yang membuat semua terkejut.

"Lah kok bisa?" Tanya Momoi.

"Aku juga gak tau Satsuki." Ucap ku.

Aku pun mengejar cewe itu dan anak-anak yang lain pun ikut. *maksud nya anak-anak yang lain tuh si Momoi, Aomine, Kise, Himuro, dan Murasakibara*

_** Di Belakang Halaman Sekolah**_

"Mana sih cewe tadi?" Tanya ku.

"Yah mana kita tau ya kan ~_Nyam~_..kita aja baru datang ~_Nyam Nyam~_." Ucap Murasakibara sambil makan snack kesayangannya.

"KU KU KU KUNTILANAK." Teriak Aomine yang langsung lari.

"Kuntilanak?mana?" tanya Momoi.

"Itu.." Tambah Murasakibara yang langsung berhenti makan snack nya…..Akhirnya kami semua melihat ke arah kolam dan "Kaaabbbuuurrrrr." Ucap kami semua lari.

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa nya….Kami semua pulang sama pasangan masing-masing…Aku sama Ryouta-kun, Satsuki sama Daiki, dan Tatsuna sama Atsushi…Pulang tanpa rintangan.

_**End Misaki Pov**_

_** Didalam Mobil Murasakibara**_

_**Normal Pov**_

Sedang asyik-asyik nya romantisan *cieeee* tiba-tiba.

"aaaaaaaa." Teriak Murasakibara dan Himuro.

"Kenapa kok kaget gitu?" Tanya si Kunti.

"Tante-chin kok ngikut?" Tanya Murasakibara polos.

"Ya aku capek jalan kalau terbang nanti aku masuk angin lagi." Jawab si Kunti sambil baring di kursi belakang. *yaelah emang Kunti bisa sakit? Misakicchi Sweatdropp*

"Terus mau nebeng sampai mana?" Tanya Himuro gemeteran.

"Sampai simpang depan aja kok." Jawab si Kunti.

"Iya deh..Ayo Atsushi jalan." Ucap Himuro.

"Iya Tatsu-chin." Jawab Murasakibara yang langsung menjalankan mobilnya…Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Udah sampai aku duluan ya." Ucap si Kunti yang langsung hilang.

"Akhirnya." Lega Himuro dan Murasakibara.

"Tatsu-chin." Ucap Murasakibara.

"Iya Atsushi." Jawab Himuro.

"Seperti nya aku gak bakalan nafsu makan snack dan maibou deh gara-gara Tante-chin muncul terus." Ucap Murasakibara.

Himuro hanya menghelas nafas nya "Seperti nya aku juga begitu Atsushi…lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang deh dari pada nanti kita ketemu lagi tuh kunti." Ucap Himuro.

Murasakibara hanya menganggukan kepala dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

**_ Di Rumah Misaki_**

Misaki sedang berbaringan di kamar tiba-tiba ada sosok putih yang lewat.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Misaki.

Misaki pun menelunsuri semua ruangan gak ketemu malah yang ketemu sosok pocong.

"PO PO PO POCONGGGGG" Ucap Misaki langsung pingsan.

_** Di Rumah Momoi**_

Momoi yang sedang tenang-tenang nya mandi busa tiba-tiba di kejutkan ada yang menarik kakinya sehingga ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"To…long…" Ucap Momoi yang minta tolong dan gak lama kemudian pembantu Momoi pun datang.

"Nona Satsuki ." Ucap pembantu Momoi yang terkejut melihat Momoi sudah susah bernafas dan pembantu nya pun langsung mengangkat Momoi dari bak mandi dan membawa Momoi ke kamar nya.

_** Di Cafe Tempat Nongkrong Kise dan Aomine**_

"Kok tumben yah cewe-cewe kita belum nongol?" Tanya Aomine.

"Mana ku tau~ssu." Jawab Kise yang asyik membaca majalah model edisi baru.

"Oi Kise." Ucap Aomine.

"Iya~ssu." Jawab Kise yang masih asyik membaca majalahnya.

"Liat tuh." Ucap Aomine sambil nunjuk – nunjuk bangku di sebelahnya.

Kise nengol ke arah bangku di sebelahnya.

"Aominecchi kita pulang~ssu" Ucap Kise ketakutan yang langsung gandeng tangan Aomine *Ihh Banci~ssu / Di lempar Kise* dan langsung pulang.

_**End Normal Pov**_

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Akhirnya Chap 3 udh beres~ssu...Gomen ne klo jelek dan masih kurang rapih tulisannya padahal Misakicchi udh berusaha agar terlihat rapih~ssu...gomen ne klo ceritanya membosankan para readers~ssu...Misakicchi minta Review Minnacchi jgn lupa kritik dan saran ya agar Misakicchi tau dimana kesahalan Misakicchi xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Ini KnB Anime, Manga dan Originaly punya Todatoshi Fujumaki-Sensei semua~ssu / Misakicchi cuma pinjem Chara doank kok~ssu**

**Warning : Sedikit OOC, OC dan AU**

**Pairing : Kise x OC , Mido x Fem!Kuro x Aka , Aomine x Momoi , Murasakibara x Fem!Himuro**

* * *

**_ Sekolah_**

**_Misaki Pov_**

"ATSUSHIIIIII!" Ucap ku yang baru saja datang.

" ~nyam nyam~ Apa Misa-chin ~nyam nyam?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil makan snack nya.

"Kamu tau gak masa kemaren aku di datangin pocong." Cerocos ku.

"Eeehhhhhhh" Ucap mereka semua terkejut…seperti Aomine yang lagi majalah Mai-chan nya tiba-tiba di remas terusss Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba meremas bungkus snack nya dan menjatuhkan sekantong snack nya kalau Himuro,Momoi,dan Kise hanya terkejut biasa.

"Aku sama Atsushi / Aku sama Tatsu-chin juga kemaren di datangin si kunti / tante-chin." Tambah Himuro dan Murasakibara kompak.

"Aku sama Kise juga di café." Ucap Aomine.

"Aku juga." Ujar Momoi.

"Terus kita harus gimana donk sekarang?" Tanya ku.

"Gimana kalau ke tempat paranormal?" Ajak Murasakibara.

"OK." Ucap kami semua.

"Tapi dimana?" Tanya ku.

"Gimana kalau ke tempat Engkong Koganei Shinji?" Ajak Aomine.

"OK dahh." Ucap kami semua.

**_ tempat Engkong Koganei Shinji_**

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Engkong

"Kita mau ngusir setan kong." Ucap Murasakibara sambil makan snack tapi gemeteran. *lah*

"Ok saya liat dulu ya." Ucap Engkong.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"KU KU KU KUNTILANAK." ucap engkong langsung pingsan…Semua nya langsung sweatdropp.

"kamu gimana sih Daiki…kata kamu hebat kok pingsan gegara liat kunti." Ucap ku marah.

"Ya udah gimana kalau ke Dukun Moriyama Yoshitaka?" Ajak Murasakibara.

"KITA SETUJU." Ucap kami semua.

**_ tempat Dukun Moriyama Yoshitaka_**

"Mbah kita mau ngusir setan bisa gak?" Pinta Momoi dan Himuro kompak.

"Bisa." Ucap dukun Moriyama sambil mentaburkan bunga mawar dan melati.

"Dia kuntilanak mbah." Ucap ku.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap si dukun sambil letakin tangan di bawah meja.

"Dia keluar gara-gara jelangkung ya?" Tanya dukun.

"Iya~ssu." Jawab Kise.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Ehhh loe semua bego ya..ya iyalah si dukun tau siapa gw dia aja liat FB gw." Ucap tante kunti ganjeng yang entah dari mana bahasa "gw elo"...Kami semua pun melihat meja si dukun ternyata ada laptop.

"Ah dasar dukun gadungan." Ucap kami semua kesel.

"Terus kita sekarang kemana?" Tanya ku

"Ya gimana kalau ke tempat dukun Kiyoshi Teppei?" Usul Murasakibara.

"Ya udah deh."

**_ Tempat Dukun_**

"Mukkun kamu yakin ini tempat dukun?" Tanya Momoi heran.

"Dari data yang aku liat sih bener." Jelas Murasakibara.

"Tapi aneh banget masa dukun kaya pesulap sih." Ucap Aomine geleng-geleng kepala.

"Iya dakian ini bener namanya aja Kiyoshi Teppei Dukun." Jelas Murasakibara lagi.

**_ Ruangan Dukun_**

"Ki kita mau…" Ucap ku yang langsung dipotong *apa nya yang dipotong?*

"Ya saya tau kalian pasti mau ngusir si kuntin ganjengkan?" Ucap ki dukun.

"Iya ki." Ucap Aomine gemeteran.

"Tapi ki saya juga mau nanya kok saya juga ketemu pocong?" Tanya ku.

"Ohhh kalau kalian mau ngusir si kunti kalian harus taburin bunga di kuburan kalau pocong dia gak ganggu kamu kok." Jelas ki dukun dengan serius.

"Kuburannya dimana~ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Di sekolah kalian." Jawab ki dukun.

"Tapi ki kalau cewe yang sering di mimpi saya siapa ya?" Tanya ku.

"Suatu saat dia akan kasih tau siapa dia sebenarnya." Jawab ki dukun.

"Tapi kapan harus kasih bunga di kuburannya dan tempat nya dimana ki?" Tanya Himuro.

"Tepat nya malam jum'at 6 langkah dari langkah wc sekolah kalian." Ucap ki dukun.

"Arrigatou ki kalau gitu kami semua permisi dulu." Ucap Himuro sopan.

"Sama-sama…jangan lupa administrasi nya di depan." Ucap ki dukun.

"Iya ki" Ucap kami semua.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Misakicchi minta Review minnacchi. Gomen ne Misacchi bikin nya pendek lagi jadi Misacchi gak sempet bikin yang panjang soal nya Misacchi lagi banyak tugas jadi gak sempet deh. Gomen ne kalau cerita nya bikin kalian bosan. jangan lupa Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Ini KnB Anime, Manga dan Originaly punya Todatoshi Fujumaki-Sensei semua~ssu / Misakicchi cuma pinjem Chara doank kok~ssu**

**Warning : Sedikit OOC, OC dan AU**

**Pairing : Kise x OC , Mido x Fem!Kuro x Aka , Aomine x Momoi , Murasakibara x Fem!Himuro**

* * *

**_ Malam Jum'at_**

**_Normal Pov_**

Mereka semua telah berkumpul di gerbang sekolah dengan membawa mawar 1 karung *Lebay*. "Atsushi ayo masuk". Ajak Himuro sambil gandeng tangan Murasakibara. "Ayo Tatsu-chin". Kata Murasakibara yang masih sempat bawa-bawa snack buat perjalanan (?). Kise yang melihat Himuro dan Murasakibara yang masih sempat bermesraan jadi kepingin bermesraan dengan Misaki.

"Misakicchi sini Ryoutacchi peluk biar gak takut~ssu". Ajak Kise cari-cari kesempatan.

"Satsuki". Ucap Aomine ikut-ikutan.

"NOOOOO". Ucap Misaki dan Momoi menolak mentah-mentah *emang makanan ya*.

"Iya deh/ssu". Ucap Aomine dan Kise pasrah.

**_ Koridor Sekolah_**

Saat mereka jalan di koridor tiba-tiba si kunti nongol entah dari mana (?). "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Teriak mereka semua pun langsung berlari dan berpisah. Kelompok 1 : Misaki, Momoi, dan Himuro. Kelompok 2 : Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang lari ke arah toilet sekolah. Mereka bertiga sampai di toilet sekolah tapi tiba-tiba mereka melihat ada seorang cewe yang lagi mandi di toilet sekolah mereka bertiga pun mengintip.

"Aominecchi cakep banget itu cewe~ssu". Ucap Kise yang mulai mesum.

"iya yah…anjjjiirrrr itu badan bohay banget". Ucap Aomine yang udah mesum dari tadi sampai air liurnya jatuh.

"~nyam nyam~ cewe kita kalah tuh ~nyam nyam~". Ucap Murasakibara *ini anak masih sempat aja makan snack*.

"Gue aduin ke cewe loe bertiga baru tau rasa". Ucap si tante kunti yang udah muncul di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Ehhh tante-chi jangan donk". Ucap Murasakibara yang mulai gemeteran.

"Iya tante jangan/ssu". Ucap Aomine dan Kise yang ikutan gemeteran.

"Iya bisa di atur wani piro". Ucap tante kunti *yaelah korban iklan nih*. Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara hanya sweatdropp.

"Ehhh tante-chin aku mau nanya kuburan tante-chin dimana yah?". Tanya Murasakibara yang pengen cepat-cepat lari.

"Hhhmmm 6 langkah dari sini ke kiri". Jawab si kunti yang keliatan santai dari tadi.

"Kaburrrrrr". Ucap mereka bertiga lari. "Anak-anak jaman sekarang ada-ada aja dari pada mikirin bocah tadi mending aku online dulu ahh". Ucap kunti yang langsung hilang. *Tante kunti gaul banget*.

**_ Belakang Sekolah_**

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara berlari ketakutan sampai belakang sekolah. "Aominecchi yakin kalau si kunti gak ngikutin kita~ssu". Tanya Kise ngos-ngosan. "Gak tau". Jawab Aomine yang lebih capek.

"Mine-chin dan Kise-chin lari nya kecang banget aku jadi ketinggalan di belakang". Ucap Murasakibara ngos-ngosan dan ngambek karena di tinggalan. Tidak lama kemudian Misaki, Momoi, dan Himuro sampai di belakang sekolah.

"Ryouta/Dai-chan". Kata Misaki dan Momoi yang langsung meluk Kise dan Aomine. Mereka berdua yang di peluk langsung dapat semangat lagi.

"Atsushi". Kata Himuro yang langsung ngelap keringat Murasakibara pake sapu tangan. "ini aku bawa minum buat kamu". Kata Himuro yang langsung memberikan air minum ke Murasakibara. *eehhh sejak kapan Himuro bawa minuman?* "Makasih Tatsu-chin". Kata Murasakibara.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Misaki khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa kok~ssu". Jawab Kise. Ketika mereka mau masuke ke koridor sekolah tiba-tiba "apaaannn tuh?". Ucap kami semua.

"Pocong lah". Kata si pocong *lah kok pocong yang jawab?*.

"Kok pocong lompat sih om-chin?". Tanya Murasakibara polos.

"Yaiyalah pocong lompat kalau terbang namanya bukan pocong tapi kuntilanak". Jawab di pocong dan tiba-tiba si kunti nongol di samping pocong. "Hihihihih pocong ganteng kok mangil-mangil aku sih". Tanya si kunti yang mulai ganjen. "Ihhhh siapa bilang gue manggil loe". Ucap si pocong yang mulai jijik. Akhirnya si pocong dan kunti malah debat-debat gaje dan mereka bertiga langsung lari dan masuk ke lab biologi. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat seorang cewe yang berambut biru yang sama dengan Misaki dan cewe yang selalu muncul di mimpi Misaki.

"Itukan cewe yang selalu muncul di mimpi aku". Ucap Misaki yang membuat mereka semua terkejut dan Langsung pingsan karena kecapean berlari terus. *disini mereka pingsan dan melihat flashback di cewe itu lewat alam bawah sadar*

**_ Flashback_**

Kuroko Tetsuna adalah gadis yang cantik dan pintar dia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat menyayangi nya. Riko, Akira, dan Arisa mereka bertiga adalah sahabat yang dia sayang. Ada seorang cowo yang sangat menyukai Kuroko dan dia bernama Akashi Seijuuro anak kepala sekolah SMA Teikou. Akashi dan Riko adalah sepupu kandung. Akashi selalu mengejar-ngejar Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Midorima Shintarou…Midorima Shintarou adalah anak beasiswa yang miskin sekaligus sahabat Akashi dan Takao..Suatu Ketika "Shintarou apa maksudmu?". Tanya Kuroko marah karena Midorima ingin mendekatkannya dengan Akashi. "Tetsuna…Akashi suka sama kamu dan dia sangat mencintai kamu". Jawab Midorima. "Tapi aku hanya cinta sama kamu Shintarou". Kata kuroko yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku tau tapi Akashi sahabat aku dan aku banyak hutang budi sama dia". Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamata yang melorot beberapa cm. "Ok kalau itu mau kamu…aku akan turutin." Kata Kuroko yang langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Midorima.

2 hari kemudian.

Kuroko Tetsuna resmi pacaran dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi pun merayakan nya bersama semua sahabatnya dan sahabat Kuroko senang bahwa Kuroko mempunyai pacar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau kalau Kuroko berpacaran dengan Midorima yang tau hanya Riko dan Takao. Satu bulan kemudian "Ehhh aku hamil…tapi ini bukan anak Akashi-kun tapi ini anak Shintarou…Aku harus memberitahu Shintarou besok di belakang sekolah". Kata Kuroko yang sambil mengetik email di hp untuk ketemuan sama Midorima di belakang sekolah. Keesokan harinya di belakang sekolah "Shintarou aku hamil". Kata Kuroko yang membuat Midorima terkejut walau ada rasa senang di hati nya "A..a..a..apa?" Tanya Midorima. "Iya aku hamil dan ini anak kamu bukan anak Akashi-kun". Kata Kuroko dan Midorima hanya tersenyum tulus dan memeluk Kuroko dan mereka berdua berniat kabur dari rumah dan kawin lari. Suatu hari "Shintarou aku sayang kamu". Kata Kuroko dan Midorima menjawab sambil tersenyum tulus "Aku juga sayang kamu Tetsuna". Dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang sambil membawa parang "Shintarou awasssssss". Teriak Kuroko kepada Midorima dan mereka berdua terkejut ternyata orang itu adalah Akashi tapi mereka berdua tambah terkejut ternyata yang terkena parang dari Akashi adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu Akashi yaitu Riko "Kamu jahat Sei…Kalian berdua cepat lari dan aku selalu mendukung hubungan kalian". Kata Riko yang langsung mati karena parang itu kena leher Riko dan Kuroko yang melihatnnya pun hanya menangis dan langsung lari bersama Midorima. Baru beberapa menit mereka berlari Kuroko mengalami pendarahan dan pingsan sedangkan Midorima panik dan langsung menggendong Kuroko tapi Akashi masih saja mengejar mereka dan langsung menyerang kepala Midorima dengan parang dan langsung mati sedangkan Kuroko dia bawa langsung ke mobil.

Midorima pun dikuburkan di koridor sekolah sedangkan Riko 6 langkah dari toilet sekolah. Saat Akashi sedang mengubur jasad itu ternyata ada yang melihat nya dan dia adalah Takao salah satu sahabat Akashi. Akashi tidak mengizinkan takao hidup dan Takao pun di bunuh di belakang sekolah.

Sedangkan Kuroko dibawa ke sebuah Villa. Akashi mengetahui kalau Kuroko hamil dan Akashi mengganggap kalau anak yang di kandung Kuroko adalah anak nya.

9 bulan kemudian.

Selama 9 bulan Kuroko dikurung dalam villa itu tanpa satu orang yang tau "Ittaiiii Seijuuro-kun". Rintih Kuroko. "Iya sabar ya Tetsuna aku panggil dulu dokter". Kata Akashi seperti orang stres *dilempar gunting*. Di saat Akashi memanggil dokter, Kuroko pun kabur dari villa itu "Sabar ya sayang". Ucap Kuroko sambil berlari tapi Akashi berhasil mengejar Kuroko "Seijuuro-kun aku mohon" Kata Kuroko memohon. "Kamu jangan pergi Tetsuna nanti anak kita gimana?" Tanya Akashi yang bener-bener kaya orang saiko *di tendang* "Seiii…Juuu..rrrrooo-kun" Rintih Kuroko terjatuh anak nya pun gak bisa ngerem buat lahir dan akhir nya anak Kuroko lahir tanpa bantuan dokter "Oe oe oe" Tangisan anak Kuroko dan Kuroko meninggal gara-gara kekurangan darah untuk menghilangkan jejak Akashi mengubur Kuroko di kamar kosong villa "Sayang Otou-san sekarang nama mu adalah Akashi Misaki…Selamat datang di dunia sayang". Kata Akashi sambil nangis.

**_ End Flashback_**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Review nya Minnacchi...gomen ne kalau masih berantakan jujur aja Misakicchi gak sempat edit lagi dan akhirnya berantakan..gomen ne kalau ceritanya membonsankan bagi para readers**


End file.
